Not Applicable.
1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to rotor devices and, more particularly to screw rotors.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Screw rotors are generally known to be used in compressors, expanders, and pumps. For each of these applications, a pair of screw rotors have helical threads and grooves that intermesh with each other in a housing. For an expander, a pressurized gaseous working fluid enters the rotors, expands into the volume as work is taken out from at least one of the rotors, and is discharged at a lower pressure. For a compressor, work is put into at least one of the rotors to compress the gaseous working fluid. Similarly, for a pump, work is put into at least one of the rotors to pump the liquid. The working fluid, either gas or liquid, enters through an inlet in the housing, is positively displaced within the housing as the rotors counter-rotate, and exits through an outlet in the housing.
The rotor profiles define sealing surfaces between the rotors themselves between the rotors and the housing, thereby sealing a volume for the working fluid in the housing. The profiles are traditionally designed to reduce leakage between the sealing surfaces, and special attention is given to the interface between the rotors where the threads and grooves of one rotor respectively intermesh with the grooves and threads of the other rotor. The meshing interface between rotors must be designed such that the threads do not lock-up in the grooves, and this has typically resulted in profile designs similar to gears, having radially widening grooves and tightly spaced involute threads around the circumference of the rotors.
However, an involute for a gear tooth is primarily designed for strength and to prevent lock-up as teeth mesh with each other and are not necessarily optimum for the circumferential sealing of rotors within a housing. As discussed above, threads must provide seals between the rotors and the walls of the housing and between the rotors themselves, and there is a transition from sealing around the circumference of the housing to sealing between the rotors. In this transition, a gap is formed between the meshing threads and the housing, causing leaks of the working fluid through the gap in the sealing surfaces and resulting in less efficiency in the rotor system. A number of arcuate profile designs improve the seal between rotors and may reduce the gap in this transition region but these profiles still retain the characteristic gear profile with tightly spaced teeth around the circumference, resulting in a number of gaps in the transition region that are respectively produced by each of the threads. Some pumps minimize the number of threads and grooves and may only have a single acme thread for each of the rotors, but these threads have a wide profile around the circumferences of the rotors and generally result in larger gaps in the transition region.
It is in view of the above problems that the present invention was developed. The invention features a screw rotor device with phase-offset helical threads on a male rotor that mesh with the identical number of corresponding phase-offset helical grooves on a female rotor. Another feature of the invention is the cut-back concave profile of the helical groove and the corresponding shape of the cut-in convex profile that meshes with the cut-back concave profile of the helical groove. The cut-back concave profile corresponds with a helical groove having a radially narrowing axial width at the periphery of the female rotor. Yet another feature of the invention is the buttress thread profile of the helical threads and the helical grooves. Additionally, another aspect of the invention is limiting the maximum length of the rotors to a single pitch of the helical thread and groove. The features of the invention result in an advantage of improved efficiency of the screw rotor device.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.